


Origins of an Inquisitor

by LadyRoslineDrake



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: 2, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoslineDrake/pseuds/LadyRoslineDrake
Summary: River Xavril, a Mage of the Calenhad Circle escapes in the Chaos of Ostagar; trading security for freedom in one life changing event. She explores the world on the brink of darkness, traveling from the lowest end of Fereldan, across the Free Marches and eventually even Orlais then back home again. She faces Monsters of every flavor, from the blighted to those simply black of heart. Her life may not have been as adventurous as the Faybled - Warden Commander, or as fun as the Tale of the Champion but it is merely a prelude to her eventual rise as Inquisitor.





	Origins of an Inquisitor

The cold was biting, but River couldn’t help but enjoy it as it burned her cheeks. Ostgar was grey, in every sense of the word - the only color that livened the place was the banners from the King, and the Lord’s who’ve camped here. 

Even if she was restricted to the mage’s camp, just watching all sorts of people pass by…most didn’t spare a thought for the Mages, if they did; it was suspicion or curiosity. Those who needed summoned through the Templars who stood around the camp, two by two - standing guard over them. 

 

River Xavril, she’d just passed her Harrowing a few weeks prior - and with her Mentor’s insistence was brought along with many other Mages for her alchemical skills, and her talent in Force Magic. 

 

It wasn’t a particularly common branch of Magic in the Calenhad Circle, it was there - but Fereldan prefered it’s mages to take up healing, or more  _ visible _ forms of the craft. Her Mentor was a Master in it - able to move things with magic that ten men found it difficult to do on their best days….

But they were both here to provide as many potions as they could make.

River rubbed her arms, and gathered her bundle of Elfroot again - she needed to get this to her Mentor before she realized she was out of Elfroot…

 

Though, she paused at the sight of the King walking past - gold plated armor shimmering in the light; he was a handsome as people said. She ended up just watching pass by another moment, allowing herself the briefest moment of a crush before she hurried off to her Mentor’s tent.

When she arrived, she’d only stepped inside the flap - awaiting her Mentor’s attention.

 

Master Lynal was wizened she-elf, her hair the color of snow and cropped short; with an equally gnarled staff rested against the table beside her… but she used that mostly for walking, another one of her Mentor’s specialties was casting without a focus of any kind… 

The mana burn from such practice and training showed on her arms though….

River was learning, her finger tips showed some of the damage from her practice; but her Mentor hadn’t been able to teach her nearly as much as she’d like. She often complained to Sir Emile; as she was doing now - while he refastened his sword belt… 

 

“...They want potions, for free - no less, but are not willing to gather the materials I need?” Lynal hissed as she completed yet another flask of red liquid. Emile looked at River, and nodded apologetically to her - before responding to her Mentor.

“I can only do so much, Lyn. All we can do now, is ask some of the patrols to bring back some if they see any-”

“The Elfroot out there is sick with the Blight - it won’t do go any good.” 

“Than I cannot help you, you will have to gratefully do with what River gathered for you.” Emile headed out of the tent, pausing briefly by River; “When she’s calm down - please tell her I return at nightfall.” 

River nodded, bowing slightly to the Templar as he left. 

Emile had been Lynal’s lover since long before River became her apprentice; both a mother and father figure to her since she was small. 

Her Mentor turned, pale eyes were the sharpest part of her features - casting their judgement like a storm strikes the Circle. “Took you long enough.” River took the harshness with a grain of salt, it wasn’t meant maliciously and she wouldn’t take it as such. 

 

“I found some on the edge of the camp.” She made her way over to the table, setting the bundle down and began plucking the leaves from the stalks. Lynal sighed, and helped her. “I was worried you had gotten in trouble, you were gone awhile, child.” 

 

River shook her head, she couldn’t leave the Mage’s area without a Templar escort - and she’d been paired with a young Templar, it had been uneventful to say the least, even if it was tedious work. 

“Just wanted to find the best I could.” 

Lynal sighed at her again; and began grumbling about River’s lack of adventure or defiance - starting the same old argument that River had just learned to nod at appropriate intervals.

What could she do? River was the daughter of an apostate; and barely old enough to remember the Chantry she was raised in for a few years… 

 

“Have you gotten anything to eat, child?” Lynal squaked at her, “No, have you?” River replied with a quirk of her eyebrow and they shared a laugh… 

It was so silly, but she cherished the moments where they forget their ranks - that they were in a cage for as long as they lived; and despite all ties they make with their captors...they would strike them down with little hesitation. 

 

Even Sir Emile, who’s been close to them for so long; it was a razors discipline - and one many Templars could attain easily. It’s the reason Emile says many chose to be cruel, because it was easier than being kind to someone who’s death sentence was one mistake away. 

 

“He’ll be back at nightfall.” River slipped in as she dropped a couple leaves into a bowl, and began to grind them into a paste - and for a time the two were pleasantly silent. The clicking of tools and tinks of vials touching each other; with the world outside divided by the fabric of the tent.

“There we are.” Lynal said, setting the last vial into the crate and motioned for River to pick it up; which she did with some effort. Lynal put on the remainder of her robes, and grabbed her staff… 

“Let us go deliver this, River - and when we finish, we can get food.” 

It wasn’t a very fast walk, so - they talked about things, as they did - formulas, magic, religion - daily things. When they headed to the exit, Sir Emile had a  couple younger templars to follow them; they did with sour looks on their face but they didn’t openly complain. 

 

The camp had become busier, people organizing - a tenseness was settling in. Lynal groaned a little, making River turn and look to her with a confused expression. “There’s going to be a storm…” 

“Lyn… there’s not a cloud in the sky right now?” She stated when she looked up, watching the blue sky skeptically for a moment. 

“You mark my words girl, by nightfall - the sky will crying on our behalf.” 

River looked at her doubtfully, but her attention drifted away when she watched a redhead pass with determination… Robes exchanged for iron plate, staff abandoned for sword and shield but she was sure that she felt a buzz in her teeth when the other elf passed… 

“It couldn’t be….”

Lynal turned to question why River had stopped; and she could only provide a frown on her face to reply. 

“I just thought I saw Apprentice Surana, but…” She started as she looked after the warrior and her followers; heading off towards the small tents that belonged to the Grey Wardens. 

“...Nevermind, Lynal - let us go.” River quickened her step to catch up to her elder,  they had potions to deliver before the battle was upon them. 

 

After all, if the plan worked - King Cailen and his armies, alongside the returning Wardens - would’ve defeated a Blight before it even started. 

That was the hope anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shoot - obviously it's been awhile since I've posted anything - motivation being a fickle thing but hopefully I'll stay on track and post regularly. Please feel to give critiques and tips :)  
> Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Awakening, Dragon Age: 2 and Dragon Age Inquisiton and all related characters belong to Bioware/EA.   
> River Xavril, my interpretation of Hawke, The Warden Commander and other misc npcs of the story belong to me.


End file.
